Operation: Hawk's Heart
by ShadowWolf96
Summary: Something's bothering the usually composed Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang wants her to let him in. Could it be something she can handle or is it something that needs more than guns and alchemy combined.
1. What's wrong?

Riza walked into the office, head slightly lowered and eyes darting around to inspect the room. As she went to sit down in her chair, she misses and takes in a quick breath. At this, Roy looks up from his paperwork.

"Hawkeye, are you okay?" he asks, concerned. He notices her face is slightly pink and there are dark shadows under each eye. She doesn't, respond so he asks again.

"Hawkeye, are you feeling well?" At the sound of Roy's voice, she jumps, slightly.

"Uh…yes, sir. I'm fine." She seems, oddly, jumpy today. He impatiently taps his pen on his desk until she looks up at him.

"Sir?" she gazes at him, her expression a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He glances into her amber-toned eyes to read her more. Roy pushes himself up from his desk and crosses the room toward her, wearing a serious expression.

"Colonel, is there something you need?" She asks innocently. He grabs her elbow and lifts her out of her seat to face him equally.

"Riza… there's something you're not telling me." Roy speaks sternly, keeping his grip on her tight. She's facing the floor, hair engulfing her face and shielding her from his unwanted stare. He lightly grabs her chin and pulls her face up to looks at him.

Her jaw is clenched, eyes tightly shut, fists squeezed, and she is slightly shaking.

"It's my problem, sir. Just leave me be." With that, she whips around and returns to her desk.

"Riza… I," Roy begins.

"Just let the chips fall where they may!" she cuts him off, yelling while a single tear streams down her cheek. She speeds out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, and Roy.

"Alright, chief. What did you do to her this time?" Havoc asks, sitting at his desk and holding a cigarette in his mouth, unlit of course.

Mustang sat in his chair, hands on his head, in a depressed position.

"Are you alright, sir?" Fuery calmly questions. Roy mumbles something under his breath. "What?" they all, except Roy, ask in union.

"I've never seen that look in her eyes, or the way she acted. Something's wrong and she wants to hold it in… Fuery!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Go to the main desk, check if Hawkeye left for home, and then report back to me."

" Got it!" the bespectacled boy saluted and then went on his errand.

"What're you thinkin', Mustang?" Havoc asks, a sly grin on his face and cigarette still set in his mouth.

"Step on of _Operation: Hawk's Heart_ is about to begin."


	2. Replay?

The blonde sat there, tied to a chair, head down and arms pulled behind. A woman in a sleek midnight blue dress walked toward her hostage.

"Why are you doing this!" The hostage screeched, straining their neck forward.

"Why?" The woman chuckled evilly. "Well, because I want Mustang to go through a similar pain that I did." She went to her prisoner and placed a slender finger under their chin, pulling up their face to see them better.

"Heh, and what would that be?" The captive was now having trouble breathing.

"I can't tell you that. It's a personal matter."

"Well, wouldn't it be easier to take a man hostage?"

"Riza Hawkeye, you just don't get it," She moved her face closer. "Mustang doesn't go for men." She finished it off with a blood-curdling laugh.

"What are you going to do?" Riza ventured.

"I'll take what's right under his nose, what he wants, and I'll take it first" And before Riza could say anything else, the woman's lips had covered her own. She bit on Riza's bottom lip and earned a struggled moan. As the taste of copper filled her mouth, her enemy's tongue had swept it away making Riza shiver in a struggle.

"Huh," The woman broke away from Riza "Are you trying to cover the pain by thinking I am him?"

As she said this, Riza brought in a mouthful of her own blood from her lip and spit it at the woman. The gob of blood and saliva landed on her face, right under her eye.

"You'll pay for that. With your body if you must." And with that, Riza blacked out.

Riza sat upright in her bed, a cold sweat falling from her forehead. Why must she have to dream about what had happened… and what is most likely to occur again, soon? She looked at the clock, almost time to get ready for work She decided not to go back to sleep because the dream would just replay, so she got out of bed and got ready early.

_'I should just take care of this myself, no reason in worrying him more than already.' _She did her regular morning routines and had two cups of coffee to keep from falling asleep and into that living nightmare again.

_'I refuse to let her get the better of me.'_ She kept repeating that in her mind, until she heard the clank of a metal foot hitting tiled floor behind her.

Before she could even pull a gun, something connected with her head and knocked her unconscious again.


End file.
